


Only Him

by bottombitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Deepthroating, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Suzy has an unfortunate and unavoidable attraction to her little brother, Tod. She hates herself for it, at least at first. Outside influence tells her that perhaps her feelings for her little brother aren't so bad after all. Anonymous commission.





	Only Him

Being attracted to someone in your own family was wrong, Suzy knew that. She had always known that incest was bad, and that being attracted to people younger than her was even worse, yet her brother Tod caught her eye nonetheless. The attraction she felt for him was strong, too strong to handle at times. But he was still her younger brother. His body was small, his frame lithe and pathetic. He'd never been one to excel at sports, but he wasn't exactly the runt of the class either. Still, even for his age, he looked young, with baby-like, almost-feminine features, and freckles to boot. His deep ginger-coloured hair didn't do him any favours.

Yet, for all these factors struck against him, his sister still thought he was the sexiest boy she'd ever met. She didn't have eyes for anyone else, much less boys her own age. The ones that were supposed to be conventionally attractive repulsed her. The moment she first hit puberty, her feelings blossomed not for film stars or class clowns but instead for her little brother.

Before the temptation had grown, she had been able to take baths with him without worrying about losing control. They provided a time where she could simply ogle her brother. As she had matured a little, she realised how dangerous it was to put herself in those situations — girls shouldn't be feeling that way about their little brothers, she reasoned. A rift grew between her and Tod, though her attraction never faltered, and never lessened.

Learning how to masturbate was a big help. She was able to take out her frustrations on herself, and feel good in the process, but acting calm around her brother was still a challenge. She still thought that the way she was feeling was wrong, and a part of her hated herself for feeling that way. Why couldn't she just be a normal girl? Briefly, around the age of fifteen, she'd tried to force herself into a relationship with a boy her own age, but she couldn't push herself to pretend to feel a way that she didn't. There was no way around it, she'd just have to suffer.

Eventually, she grew used to the suffering, and her masturbation sessions grew more frequent. Her morality and sense of normalcy melted away little by little as she explored sexual fantasy after sexual fantasy, never uttering a word to anyone about the way she was feeling — they wouldn't understand, she knew. Often times she would masturbate herself to exhaustion, left nothing more than a sweating mess with the thought of her little brother's cock on her mind. She grew distant from her friends, and from her other family members — they'd never understand the way that she felt. How could they? She was weird... or, or maybe they were the weird ones. Perhaps she was enlightened.

She couldn't actually convince herself of that, but that didn't stop her from trying. While Tod continued growing in age, his body lagged behind. Though he grew taller, his features remained similar to how they had been when he was younger. It was as if the universe was trying to tempt her. As she explored her fantasies further, she found a group of people online who felt the same way. Most of them seemed to be older men. She had no interest in those, even for friendship, though there was one who seemed to be both a girl and her age: someone she could relate to! Finally. A conversation over webcam confirmed it, and from there she began a new friendship — a true friendship, in which she could be completely honest about her thoughts and feelings and desires. It was liberating.

She looked forward to getting home from school so that she could discuss things with her new friend, who she had earlier found out was named Kelly. They weren't always sexual in nature, though the conversations often veered in that direction, no matter what it was that they were talking about. Their shared love for young cock came up often, and it wasn't long before Suzy shared her most intimate secret.

"I have a crush on my younger brother," she told her friend over an IM client designed to keep conversations away from prying eyes. "He's a few years younger than me."

"Ooh, sounds interesting," came the response from her friend. "How'd a slut like you get so lucky, eh?" asked Kelly. She didn't need to clarify that she was mostly joking. It was pretty common for Kelly to throw playful insults Suzy's way, though it was rarely done the other way around. A part of Suzy liked being called those names; most of them were true, after all. If given the opportunity to act slutty for her brother, there was no doubt in her mind that she would.

"Don't... you're gonna make me horny again. I already think about him all the time..." With a sigh, Suzy leaned back in her computer chair. With her door locked, she shamelessly slid a hand down the front of her pants. She'd just have to type with one hand...

"Pfft. Like I'd need to say anything to get you horny... you're always horny." Sliding her fingers along her shaven pussy, Suzy found it hard to disagree. She parted the labia and ran a fingertip down the centre of them. At the same time, her thumb slid a little higher to press against her clit. She let out a soft sigh, and reached over with her free hand to type a response.

"You're not wrpng," she responded, before quickly following up with a message to correct her spelling mistake. After a flash of doubt washed over her, she pulled her hand free from her pants and sighed, before reaching over toward the keyboard again to send another message across. "Why am I into this stuff? It's so... wrong. I'm so messed up. I wish that I could just start again, maybe be attracted to other stuff... like people my age. Maybe not the super conventionally attractive ones, but... I dunno. Something."

"Does that often worry you?" Kelly replied almost instantly. Suzy had been a little shocked at how fast her friend had been able to come up with a response.

"...uh, yeah, I guess," she responded.

"Don't let it. There's nothing wrong with you. We're all created exactly the way we're meant to be... at least, that's what I believe. If you're supposed to be a slut for your little brother's cock, then that's exactly what was intended for you. ;)" She hadn't been expecting words of encouragement, and yet part of what was said clicked with Suzy. Yes, there was nothing wrong with her. She was exactly the way that she was meant to be, and... well, maybe her brother wouldn't find her weird. Maybe he'd be excited to play with her the way she wanted him to play with her. She leaned back in her chair, and her hand slid into her panties again.

"Mmm, maybe," she typed out as a response, and then didn't look at her computer for a while as she debated revelation she'd just had... and imagined the pleasure she could have.

Ultimately, the thought that she wasn't as messed up as she had initially thought didn't change much. She still stayed away from her brother, if only because she was scared of what their mother might do if she found out what Suzy was planning to do. She understood that she was walking on thin ice, even if she felt like what she wanted was only natural. The deeper parts of her psyche still recognised that what she was doing felt wrong, but that same part of her seemed to... get off on it, knowing that what she was doing was wrong.

It was a little after her seventeenth birthday that she started to put all those hypothetical plans and fantasies into action. With the encouragement of her friend, she began spending more time around her brother, dropping hints about how she felt without actually dropping herself into hot water. Having deniability was important, though it didn't seem to be much of a problem. Her brother was clueless.

Watching the way that his sister had grown, there was no way that Tod could have known the way she felt about him. He was too young to understand what the prolonged glances meant, a young age of thirteen with little understanding of romance, relationships or sexual attraction. He'd heard the boys at school talking about those concepts as if they understood them, but he doubted that they knew what they were talking about, either. He was smart in that way - smarter than most his age, if not any more knowledgeable than them.

Recalling the plan she'd gone over with her friend, Suzy made sure to get out of the shower around the same time that her brother would be getting back from spending time with his friends. How she envied them, getting to spend so much time around him, to see him smile and laugh. With only a towel wrapped around her, she stepped out into the hallway just as he was walking past, blocking his way.

"Oh, hey," she said, trying her best to sound calm and collected. Her state clearly had an effect on her brother, whose eyes averted from her while a blush rose on his face.

"H-Hey, sis. What's... what's up?" he asked her, doing his best to keep his eyes away from her. He didn't want her to think that he was weird.

Seeing him before her, sweaty from a day full of whatever he got up to during his spare time, the temptation was too much for her. All the time she spent in her sexual fantasies made it hard for her to be able to operate normally. Her mouth began salivating, and her eyes dropped to his pants, keeping an eye out for w growing bulge — there wasn't one, but that wouldn't stop her. Without answering his question, she pressed him back against the wall and dropped down onto her knees, her head at level with his stomach. Their mother wouldn't be back for a while, she recalled, and all the years of torture and temptation and doing her best to keep herself away from him had been too much for her. He was thirteen now — that's how old she'd been when all of this first began, so losing control of herself now wouldn't be too bad, right? He'd be okay?

Before her brain could even answer that question, she had already began taking off his pants. Tod looked on in confusion and surprise, his hands dropping to his pants to hold them in place, but her grip was too strong for him. She pulled them down, leaving only his boxers between her and the thing she wanted most in the world. He was too young to know what the look in her eyes meant: there was no way she was leaving until she'd gotten what she wanted.

"Hey, uh, what're you... doin'?" he asked her, as her hands slid down his legs, before running up them again. It felt so nice to feel his smooth skin against her hands... so nice that she didn't immediately realise that he was talking to her.

"...oh, uh. Don't worry! I'm gonna... I'm gonna make you feel really good," she told him. He was worried, but he trusted her, even if they hadn't been so close for a while. After all, his sister wouldn't do anything to hurt him, of that he had no doubt. Seeing her knelt before him gave him a rush of feelings he'd never felt before. For the time being, he let her continue without protesting. He watched her closely, curious as to what she wanted to do with him.

She slid a finger into either side of his boxers, the gentle scent of sweat filling her nose. Fuck, she was horny. She could already feel her panties growing damp. Tugging the boxers downward slowly, she made sure to tease herself; after waiting so long, waiting a little longer for a better payoff would be more than worth it. Her arousal thumped through her body, her heartbeat so loud that she could hear it above everything else, even her brother's soft sighs as his sister exposed him. He had to know how wrong what they were doing was, she thought, at least in the eyes of society. The fact that he wasn't stopping her meant one of two things. Either he trusted her too much to let society's normalities get in the way, or he felt the same way that she did. Both options made her heart flutter.

His boxers slid down beneath his cock, and a semi-hard length sprung up in front of her. It couldn't have been any more than two or three inches in length, and the tip was entirely covered by his tight foreskin. As she looked on with a deep lust, her hand moved forward to wrap around it. His length felt warm, probably because it had been cooped up inside his pants all day. As she gave him a testing stroke, his foreskin pulled back far enough to reveal the purple-coloured tip, gently leaking precum. It looked adorable, but it was also the most arousing thing she'd ever seen. Suzy licked her lips without even a modicum of guilt, and then looked up at her brother.

"I'm gonna put it in my mouth. Is that alright?" she asked him. She hadn't asked him if it was okay to touch him. In truth, she probably didn't care all that much about whether he was okay with it or not, though she would stop if he asked her to. More important to her was that she was able to fully experience her fantasy; the one she'd had for so long. Tod looked down at her and then gave a gentle nod, leaning his head back against the wall behind him.

It was just as-well, because she immediately leaned forward to engulf his tip with her mouth, lips covering the entire head and even an inch or so of the length. Now that he was fully hard, she could recognise his cock at its full length: about four inches, she guessed. His cock wasn't too big, but that was exactly what she wanted from him. She loved the idea of a child-like cock, so much so that she'd even fashioned her own child-sized sex toys to use. Eyes opening to look up at him while she engulfed his length, her hands moved to his stomach and pushed his shirt upward. Her lips moved all the way down to the base of his cock, the tip just barely pressing against her throat. She could feel him leaking precum straight into the back of her mouth, and upon this realisation moved back to get a taste.

Her tongue ran across the tip to tease him further, coaxing more and more of the clear fluid from him. A soft moan left her lips as the taste hit her, a mix of salt and sweetness that she hadn't been expecting but was welcomed. The fluid flowed near-constantly, and she kept teasing him to make sure that it kept coming. She knew that he wouldn't last long, though — this was his first blowjob. It was also the first blowjob she'd ever given, but she'd practised more than enough to know what she was doing. She could probably deep-throat a cock far larger than his; she'd made sure that she could, just in-case he was packing a monster between his legs.

Her hand dropped between his thighs to massage his balls. They were small, but warm, just like his cock. She rolled the two orbs between her fingers, and then pressed her finger between them to massage between them. At the same time, she started to bob her head across the short length of his cock, her tongue working alongside her slurping to bring her brother as much pleasure as possible. She'd teased him enough, now she wanted his cum. It had crossed her mind that perhaps someone as young as him couldn't even cum yet, but she hung onto the hope that she would have in her brother a constant cum supplier, able to provide her with a load to swallow whenever she wanted.

"S-Suzy, something's happening," Tod moaned, as he shut his eyes tightly and thrust his hips forward, unable to stop himself from trying to bury his cock within her mouth. Unfortunately for him, she wanted a taste. Holding her cock in his mouth, she ran her tongue around the tip and teased him right up until the moment his orgasm began. Her hand slid upward and wrapped around the base, and she stroked the bottom inch or so as the rest sat against her tongue, lightly pulsating.

Her dreams came true: her brother blasted his first load of cum straight against his sister's tongue, splash after splash of the salty-tasting stuff filling her mouth. She couldn't have predicted how much of it there was going to be. By the time his fourth spurt came, her eyes widened, and she pulled back so that only the very tip remained within her maw.

His final spurt shot off, and Suzy was left with enough cum to fill her mouth halfway. She mumbled something that was supposed to be "Holy shit Tod!," but came out as more of a garbled mess, before shutting her mouth tightly and then swallowing. The feeling of his load sliding down her throat and into her stomach was perfect — everything that her slutty, perverted mind had thought that it would be, and the aftertaste that he left on her tongue made her smile as she moved to her feet, and then re-wrapped the towel around herself.

Tod stood there in shock for a moment, his eyes wandering across her body as she fitted the towel, and then he reached down to pull his boxers and pants back up. At only thirteen, he could never have expected that his own sister would give him a blowjob; he barely even knew what a blowjob was, the entirety of his sexual knowledge coming from playground banter that he, for the most part, didn't even partake in. He didn't say anything, standing there in stunned silence as the post-orgasm haze fizzled out.

"I'll do that to you whenever you want," she told him, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, and then Suzy headed into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She leaned back against the door, her fist clenching as she grinned. She was so proud of herself. She couldn't believe that she'd actually done it! All that practising and fantasising had amounted to her actually doing something about these feelings that she'd been holding inside for so long. All that worrying about the consequences had been needless.

After drying herself off, she headed to her computer desk and sat down, loading up the IM client to speak to Kelly again. She told Kelly all about what she'd done, about the setup and the blowjob itself, and his cock and how it had tasted. She ran her tongue against the inside of her cheek, giving herself a subtle reminder, and then leaned back in her chair, her hand slipping between her legs so that she could masturbate again.

She didn't feel in the slightest guilty about what she'd done, and she was only spurred on by her similarly-inclined friend.

"Did you swallow?" Kelly asked.

"Would you?" Suzy responded, daydreaming about what it had been like to have the sticky load in her mouth. She was already nearing an orgasm, even though she'd only just started. She closed her eyes, stopped paying attention to the chat for a while, and focused on thinking about the blowjob she'd given. She could almost feel his cock in her mouth again. Sliding a finger inside herself, she wondered whether his thin, child-like cock would feel much bigger inside her. She'd be able to take him, of that she had no doubt... and maybe even...

There was a knock at her bedroom door. Suzy snapped back into reality and then sat up, quickly grabbing a robe from nearby before slipping it on. She moved to her feet and cleared her throat. "U-Um, yes?" she asked, unsure whether it was Tod or her mother on the other side of the door.

"Open up, Suzy. There's something we need to talk about," came her mother's voice. Suzy's heart instantly dropped, and she quickly closed the IM window on her computer. She'd have to apologise to Kelly about it later... provided that she made it out alive, anyway. Moving across to the door, she unlocked it and then opened up, letting her mother inside.

As her mom closed the door behind her, she walked into the room and then looked across at Suzy, her arms crossed. Suzy could tell that she was in trouble. Had their mother seen what had happened? Or had Tod perhaps told her? Suzy sat down on her bed and looked down at the floor, prepared to get told off... or worse.

"Your brother told me what the two of you have been up to," her mother said, before letting out a sigh. "Suzy, he's... he's young, he shouldn't be telling people about that stuff." Wait a minute. What? Suzy looked up, at her mother. "If you're going to be playing around with him like that, you have to make sure that he won't go around telling people." Suzy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had her mother seriously just— a wave of relief washed over her as she realised that she wasn't going to be in any trouble.

Their mother, named Sam, was twenty eight years old. She had only been a little over the age of ten when she had become pregnant with Suzy, thanks to a boy at school who she found to be attractive. As such, she understood what it was like to be attracted to boys of that age... and she'd sent a curious glance her son's way more than once, as bad as she felt about doing so. She didn't feel quite as bad as Suzy had at the beginning, though, her early pregnancies giving her a different perspective on when someone was old enough to be having sex. Both of her children were older than she was when she had first gotten pregnant, and far older than she was when she'd first started having sexual thoughts.

Morality mattered little. She sat on her daughter's bed beside her, and then wrapped an arm around her. As she pulled Suzy into her grip, she laid her head against her daughter's, and then let out a soft sigh. "I always knew that this day would come. I had hoped that you'd... feel differently, but a part of me always saw it coming." What should have perhaps been a solemn frown turned into a small smile, and then a wider one, and she leaned down to press a kiss to Suzy's forehead.

"Mommy's so proud of you, sweetie," she told her, before running an intrusive hand down the front of her daughter's body. "She's so proud of the woman you've become, and the company you keep." Suzy wondered for a moment whether her mother was about to make a pass at her. Unsure as she was about her attraction to older women, the taboo aspect of such a relationship might just have been enough to keep her interest... but her mother's hand paused not long before it reached her crotch, settling instead at her stomach.

"Is Tod the first boy you've fooled around with?" Sam asked her daughter, fingers gently tracing across the young girl's tummy. Suzy gave an immediate nod.

"Y-Yeah, of course! He's... I mean... I don't... I don't like other boys," she told her mother, looking down at the ground in what felt like shame. Sam ran her hand across her daughter's back, and then leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Don't you worry about it... I'll always love you, no matter who you're attracted to," she told Suzy, before pulling back.

"Do you feel that way about him, too?" Suzy asked as her mother moved to her feet, perhaps seeking a sense of normalcy for what she had briefly realised was an incredibly odd feeling.

Sam looked across at her daughter. Between the attraction that she did have and the want to see her son and daughter feel comfortable within their own skin, she gave a soft nod. "Of course," she told her daughter, while her mind raced, thinking about all the different things she could do with them. She had more experience with sex than they did; she could show them the ropes, perhaps introduce them to a kink or two. She felt herself growing wet at the thought, and quickly excused herself from her daughter's room, heading back to her own to relieve the tension.

Suzy sat on her bed in deep thought for a few moments, and then moved over to her computer, opening the IM application again.

"Sorry about that!" she told her friend. "Mom came in the room, and um... she knows about what happened.

"Oh no!" Kelly responded. "Is everything okay? You're not in trouble are you?" It seemed that Suzy's friend was expecting the worst.

"No, not really... I don't really get it. My mom seems to feel the same way? And all that she really said was that I shouldn't let him tell other people about it... I guess that didn't occur to me..."

"Silly Suzy," Kelly responded, along with a sighing emote. "I thought I trained you better than that. 'Normal' people don't understand the way that we feel. They don't understand us, either. They're not going to respond well to hearing about the things you want, and the things you've been doing... you do need to be more secretive." Suzy was about to type a response, but Kelly continued. "You need to be smarter next time. You'll get caught otherwise."

Unable to deal with all the emotions she was feeling, Suzy moved her mouse upward, towards the button to close the program, only for another message to come through. "You know..." Kelly began, "if your mom is okay with what you're doing, you don't need to hide it in your house at least. You could be as loud as you want, and do it whenever you wanted to... you have a lot of freedom there. You could even, say... livestream it, or something."

"You think I should livestream it?" Suzy responded, after a moment's thought.

"I know I'd love to see it... and I'm sure there are a bunch of other people on our darker side of the net that would, too," she replied, "I could set it up for you, if you wanted. All you'd have to do is show up. You'd get to show off the love you feel for your brother to the entire world... and they'd get to see how slutty you are, too. Isn't that exciting?" Kelly asked.

The manipulative wording was lost entirely on Suzy, the poor girl too wrapped up in the love she felt for her brother. "...yeah," Suzy responded. She did like the idea of showing the love she felt for her brother off to the world, though she had always been worried how they would respond... if she could only show it to the people who wouldn't judge her, then maybe...

"Anyway, I've gotta go. I'll start setting that up for you. Keep yourself available, I'll send over the details when I can." Along with a winking emote, Kelly said her goodbyes, and then Suzy was left to her own thoughts again. The idea of older men and women masturbating to the sight of her and her brother fooling around was way hotter than it should have been. She had never fancied herself an exhibitionist, but this idea... this idea excited her. She moved onto her bed and leaned back, her hand sliding between her legs again.

People all around the world, all anonymous to her, would be able to see her acting slutty. She could put on a show for them, really enthuse herself about how much she loved her brother's child-like cock. She imagined a camera pointing at her while she ran her tongue around the tip of his cock, teasing precum from him while all those perverts watched her. She was a pervert, too, of that she had no doubt. Her pussy quivered, and as she slid a finger inside herself it gripped her tightly. Her juices began flowing, and rocking against that single finger — she had a preference for the smaller, after all — she brought herself to an orgasm, making a mess of her bed in the process. As she came, she wondered whether her mother would want to join them too. Maybe they could go even further... perhaps her brother could knock her up live on air, giving her a baby of her own. Either a boy for her to worship once he grew up, or... or maybe a girl, for her brother to fool around with.

She reached up, wiped her hair from her face, and then let out a heavy sigh. As she came down from her high, the darker of her thoughts scared her a little... but one remained. She did want to get knocked up, and she wanted it to be Tod who fathered her child. She ran a hand over her tummy, and recalled her mother doing the same thing earlier. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but perhaps their mother felt the same way she did: perhaps she wanted another child, too. Suzy's lips curled into a grin, and after a brief lull the depravity overcame her once more.

A few days passed, and though she didn't go any further with her brother, she spent as much time on her knees as he would allow her to. She blew him wherever she could, from their bedrooms to the bathroom to the hallway to on the couches in the living room. She'd even sucked his cock underneath the dining table. To her knowledge, their mother hadn't caught them at all, but seeing as she was okay with it, maybe she'd chosen to watch once or twice and simply not said anything about it.

One afternoon, she laid on the couch, her brother sat at the far end, while her head was in his lap. While one of her hands groped his balls, she held his cock in her mouth, her lips all the way at the base while her tongue swished around his length. She had challenged herself to make him cum without moving her mouth at all, instead holding him inside her mouth while her tongue did the work instead. It seemed to be working so far. Childish moans and groans left him. His hands were busy in Suzy's red hair, gently tugging every time she hit a particularly sensitive spot. More than once, she ran her tongue around that sensitive spot, back and forth in quick succession, the pleasure quickly becoming too much for her poor brother.

It was only as her brother neared his orgasm that she realised she wanted a taste of his balls, too. Pulling back from his cock, she slid her soaked lips down his length, tongue swaying back and forth against the rock hard length. It didn't take her long to reach his balls. As her hand lifted them, having little trouble due to how small they were, she leaned forward to engulf them with her lips. She let out a soft moan at the taste, a mix of sweat and musk, and looked up at her younger brother with lust in her eyes. His little cock twitched before her, leaking precum that, for the first time in a few minutes, wasn't heading straight into her mouth.

She reached up with her hand to stroke him slowly, her thumb moving back and forth over the tip in a teasing motion which evolved into a circle as the moments passed. She managed to pull both of his balls into her mouth at once, and after shutting her eyes she gave the balls a hard suckle, pressing her thumb to the tip of his cock at the same time.

Suzy knew that her little brother was going to cum soon, but she didn't want to pull away from his balls. As she moaned softly onto them again, she shut her eyes, savouring the taste, but while she was distracted her brother reached his orgasm.

"Don't waste it!" came a cry from mere feet away, and a moment later her mother rushed over to them and slid her mouth over Tod's little cock. Suzy watched with a mix of arousal and jealousy as her brother's cock pumped the load that she'd worked for into her mother's mouth. She couldn't be too jealous because of how hot it looked to see, but she couldn't be too happy to see it because of how much she wanted the load herself.

As she pulled back from the balls, a frown on her face, she complained, "Aw, I wanted it." Turning to look at her daughter with a mouthful of cum, Sam leaned down to press her lips against the younger girl's. Though Suzy was surprised, she opened her mouth for her mother, having a guess as to where this was going, and the cum was swapped between them, mixed with the saliva of an incestuous kiss. Tod looked on as his mother and sister made out, swapping his load between them. Though conflicted and not fully understanding the weight of what he was seeing, it was enough to bring him to a second erection.

Sam glanced over at him as she pulled back from the kiss and swallowed her half of the load, and then smirked at the sight of his hard cock. "Sorry if that confused you, sweetie," she told him, reaching over to take a hold of his length, while she leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead. "Mommy loves you." He didn't need to be told twice, leaning into her touch as she slowly jerked him.

Suzy swallowed her half of the load, and upon seeing her mother playing with him prepared to lean down again, wanting more of the taste of his balls, but just as she was about to, there was a knock at the door. Sam surprised her daughter by not stopping, and so Suzy got up, got dressed, did her best to make herself look presentable and then rushed over to the front door, closing the living room door in the process so that the person at the door would be none-the-wiser about what was happening in the living room.

There was a boy at the door. Older than her but far younger than their mother. "Yes?" Suzy asked, only to be handed a package. The boy nodded and then headed off. Suzy shut the door after him, and then looked down at the package curiously, assuming it to be for their mother. Her name was on the package, which was weird: she'd never received a package before. A rush of excitement filled her, and she strode into the living room, headed for the kitchen. As she did, she passed Tod and their mother, who was now on the floor, on her knees, Tod's cock held entirely within her mouth while her hands groped his balls. Suzy was disappointed that she was missing out, but curiosity as to what could be in the package kept her from being too torn up about it.

After grabbing some scissors, she headed up to her room, and locked her bedroom door before sitting down on her bed. She slid the package onto the bed in front of her, and then went at it with the scissors, slicing at the tape holding it together: she had no idea what could be in there. As far as she could remember, she hadn't ordered anything. What reason would she have to?

The package sat open on her bed, and in her hands was a box. Most of the writing on the box was in a foreign language — symbols she didn't recognise. She thought that it might be Chinese. Turning the box over, she found a note taped to it. "Don't worry about translating," it began, "I'll tell you all the important stuff. Inside his box is a syringe, and some vials of liquid. If you use it the same way you would any other needle — maybe get your mom's help ;) — then it'll mess around with your ovaries a little and—" Some of the words after there were scribbled out, though the message continued further down, "—you'll be really susceptible to pregnancy, basically. In other words, that little brother of yours can knock you up." Suzy was worried for a moment, until she continued reading. "It's Kelly, by the way. Don't ask how I got this, just put it to good use... perhaps during that show we discussed? :P". The note ended there. Suzy couldn't recall giving Kelly her address, but whatever questions she had regarding that were overshadowed by the arousal she felt. Tod would be able to knock her up. She held the box tightly in her hands, and a wide grin spread across her face.

Tod wasn't hard to convince. He'd go along with pretty much anything if Suzy told him that it was a good idea. He knew that he was going to be 'knocking her up,' and that she would end up pregnant, but he wasn't old enough to fully understand what those words and phrases meant. He had also been assured by Suzy that the whole thing would feel very good, and she hadn't been wrong in saying that so far: each blowjob she gave him was a new kind of pleasure. He came to long for the times his sister would wrap her lips around his teenage cock, and watching her swallow his loads was just as fun.

Their mother hadn't been told about what they were doing, but she was keeping a close enough eye on them that she managed to notice as Suzy pulled a barely-dressed and aroused Tod into her room late at night. Suzy forgot to lock the door, and their mother peered on through a gap as the two prepared for the show they were going to give. Suzy ran her hand across the outside of her brother's pants, over the bulge the laid inside. Her computer, inches away, had a webcam set up, but the show hadn't started yet.

If Sam's assessment of the situation was correct, based on a box she'd found while searching through Suzy's room, then Suzy was about to take her brother's virginity, and she was trying to get pregnant in the process. The thought of seeing her daughter get knocked up made her far more aroused than she had any right being. Stood there at the door, she slid a hand into her pants, sweat matting her red hair to her face as she ran her finger across her own labia. She was a good mother, she told herself. Letting her daughter get knocked up by her own brother, there was no doubt about it. She was such, such a good mother. She repeated the mantra to herself as she neared her first orgasm, the first of what would no doubt be very many as she watched her children procreate.

Suzy kissed her brother's forehead, sliding a hand into her pants to pull them off, before tossing them aside. "Today we're gonna go a lot further than we usually do," she told him, having kept that part from him until now. "And as I told you earlier, some people are gonna be watching. Are you okay with that?" she asked Tod, a smile on her face.

Tod thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Of... of course! I want people to... to see the way we feel about each other." Suzy ran a shameless hand along her brother's chest, unaware that their mother was watching. She traced the fingers along his hairless skin, stopping just before she reached his underwear. A pair of boxers was all he was wearing now — all that sat between her and her brother's fully nude body. She wanted to take a moment to appreciate him fully before they turned the cameras on.

He was already hard against the boxers. She could see precum leaking from his tip, staining the fabric. She licked her lips, and as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple, she slid her hand into his underwear. She sweet and sticky fluid felt warm against her hand; she wrapped her hand firmly around her younger brother's teenage cock, moving her lips around from his temple to his own lips, wanting to kiss him. Though he hadn't had many kisses before, Tod kissed her back, clearly feeling awkward despite his assurance that he wanted to partake. Suzy was sure that she'd be able to warm him up...

Stroking his cock, she pulled his underwear down and off, and then paused her motions to run a finger along his cock, gathering the precum. Once she had a sizable dollop against her finger, she lifted that finger to her mouth and slit it inside. As her tastebuds lit up with her brother's pre-seed, she let out a soft moan, resisting the temptation to touch herself. "You taste amazing, Tod," she told him, and although he didn't fully understand what the significance of that was, he smiled at his older sister. She smiled back, and then pressed another kiss to his lips, before getting up.

The camera turned on, and thanks to Kelly, there were already a host of people waiting to watch Tod and his older sister get it on. Suzy didn't introduce them; she assumed context had already been given. She was stood in front of the camera, giving it a good view of her budding breasts and perfect tummy. She ran a hand along herself, all the way down to her hairless slit, and then slipped a finger against her pussy, gently pulling back and forth with the single digit. She bit her lip, and then moved backward, sitting on the bed next to her brother. The drug that Kelly had given her had already been taken; she was ovulating, and ready to be impregnated by her little brother. Her pussy quivered at the mere thought of carrying his child.

Though Suzy couldn't see it, a comment section attached to the video lit up with jeers and praises as her brother showed up on the screen; it seemed that they all shared the same passion she did. She hoped that they'd enjoy seeing a boy as young as her brother knocking up his own sister. Her lips curled into a wide grin, and she waved at the camera, before leaning across to kiss her brother's temple.

"They want proof that you're not wasting their time," came a text from Kelly, which Suzy could just about make out on her bedside table. She glanced towards the camera, smirked to herself, and then dropped her head into her brother's lap, her mouth engulfing his entire shaft in one quick motion — not impressive at all, given her brother's size (or lack thereof), but it would hopefully be enough to prove to her viewers that she wasn't planning to waste their time: she was the real deal.

She bobbed her head along her brother's cock, tongue rolling around the shaft to taste as much of him as possible. Having a trick that she wanted to show off, she moved her brother to his feet and then knelt in front of him, giving the camera a good view of the action. She took his hairless, teenage cock all the way to the base, and then ran her tongue across his similarly hairless ballsac. Young as his cock and balls might have looked, though, her audience would soon find out that his loads were nothing of the sort.

She held herself at the base of his cock for a while. Her tongue could be seen running around his cock and against the sac beneath. Her eyes weren't on the camera, but on her brother's face, looking up along his smooth body to look him directly in the eye. Her hands moved along the backs of his thighs to press against his buttocks, and as she tried to force herself even further down on his cock, she pushed at his ass cheeks, trying to goad him into thrusting against her. It worked, if only for a moment, and Tod began to fuck his sister's mouth.

He didn't last much longer from there, his hands grasping at the back of her head as soft moans of pleasure left him. There was clearly a dominant force inside him, wanting to escape, but he was far too young and clueless to properly grasp it. Instead, he apologised to his sister as he began to cum, the ropes of jizz flying straight into the back of her throat, where she swallowed them without hesitation. Her hand moved around, sliding down against his balls, and while she held the pulsating orbs within her grasp she gently squeezed them, trying to milk them for all that she could.

As the post-orgasm haze fled from her brother and he sat down against the bed again, Suzy got up, checked her phone, and replied to a message from Kelly telling her that the audience didn't want her to waste her brother's cum by swallowing it. "Tell them not to worry," she replied, "he has way more where that came from." She spoke from experience. Moving back to sit next to her brother, she spread her legs, sliding a hand down between them. "Are you ready, Tod?" she asked him. He liked it when she checked in with how he was feeling.

"Mmhm," he replied, with a nod, prompting his sister to move back against the bed, lifting her legs into the air to offer him her pussy. It was clear from the way he moved slowly into position, and even then wasn't lined up right at all, that he didn't really know what he was doing. Suzy grinned to herself and then leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead, before wrapping her legs around his waist. Reaching down, she began to stroke his cock slowly. She ground her wet pussy up against his length, drawing herself back and forth as she brought herself the pleasure she had been craving for so long; her twat was pressed against his him, so close to slipping inside that one wrong move on her part might have started their sex pre-emptively.

She wrapped her arms around her younger brother's neck, and leaned up to press another kiss to his lips. His smaller frame wrapped almost entirely in her larger one was a strange sight, even to those who were into it. The camera had a good view of the action, from their deep kissing, passionate on Suzy's part while Tod lagged behind a little due to a lack of experience, to the way his cock almost slipped inside her each time she slid her way up to the head. She reached down again, pulling one arm from around his neck to align his cock with her entrance. It was the moment she had been waiting so long for, and she was being watched by hundreds of people... with one final glance over to the camera, and then another up towards her brother, she decided that she was ready.

From outside the door, their mother watched on with her own desire. How she envied Suzy, so close to being railed by her own younger brother... her son and daughter, about to consummate their love for the first time. It was like something out of a storybook, though Sam had never been too great at interpreting messages. Two fingers deep in her twat, she rocked against her own hand, her pussy leaking grool down onto the floor beneath her. She felt that the sight before her was so romantic, so deep in love and lust that even if she had an objection to their relationship she wouldn't have it in her to stop them.

It was the mark of a broken family, raised by someone who didn't understand morals and with a sex-crazed seventeen year old at the helm, and yet for all the negativity their should have been Suzy and Tod felt only passion, the consequences far from their minds as Suzy finally slid that child-sized cock inside her, her hands holding tightly onto him as she was taken for the first time. In Tod's case, he was too young to fully understand the consequences, but in Suzy's, it was simply that she didn't care, too far gone to understand why the pursuit of carnal pleasure shouldn't be her top priority.

She let out a loud moan as she was filled about halfway, her brother's cock pushed all the way inside her; even at full mast, he could barely reach halfway inside her. She thought back to the rumours she'd heard at school, about how boys with the biggest dicks were the best at satisfying their partners, and how she shouldn't settle for anything less than six inches. It all seemed like bullshit to her as an orgasm swept over her, pleasured feelings running throughout her body, causing her to twitch and spasm. Her brain lit up like it never had before, numbing her senses as she experienced the closest thing to an explosive orgasm that she ever had before — a deluge of female juices flowed against her brother's crotch, both confusing him and making their sex even slippier than it already had been.

For his part, Tod seemed to be enjoying himself. As his sister came the moment he pushed inside, Tod had leaned his own head back. She was so warm and wet inside, not necessarily as tight as she would have been if he had been bigger, but still pleasurable. For a first time, it was amazing. He let out a high-pitched moan of pleasure, and his sister leaned up to kiss his chin as she recovered from her orgasm, tightening her legs around his waist. "Are you ready to fuck me, Tod? Really go at me?" she asked him, her hand moving along the back of his head to take a firm grasp of his red hair. "I need you to. I need you to do me good."

He understood little of what she actually meant, but the prospect of being able to stay within the confines of her wet and warm twat were more than enough to get him excited. He nodded quickly, and then leaned down to kiss her again, taking some of the initiative. Another loud moan left his lips as he began to move; her cunt spasmed around him, the aftershocks of the orgasm she'd just had. Suzy was very sensitive, but even overwhelmed with pleasure she would still hold out for him. She would do whatever she could to make this moment as perfect as possible.

"Let me know when you're close, okay?" she asked him, pressing another kiss to his chin. "We're gonna move into a different position then. I wanna show the camera the good stuff while you're puttin' a baby in me." The bluntness of her own words almost sent Suzy into her second orgasm, yet they had little effect on her brother. It seemed that he didn't yet understand the significance of them, though Suzy would be sure to change that: she wanted him to feel the same pleasure, the same spine-shivers and mind-numbing excitement that she did. It was only fair.

As her second orgasm finally overcame her, forcing her to lay back against the bed as a shiver ran through her again, and then another, and then a thousand more, she thought about how she wouldn't have even considered doing something so brave if it weren't for her friend, the girl on the other side of the computer who had always been there to tell her exactly what she needed. She reached over to grab her phone, and then opened a video call with Kelly, aiming the phone's camera down at the action, wanting to give her friend the best view in return for all the pleasure she'd given her.

But it was all over too soon. Only a few moments more before Tod let out a groan, "I'm close, Suzy..." he informed her, sounding guilty, but she didn't blame him, already on her way to her third orgasm. She ended the video call and then slid out from under him, giving him a parting kiss as his cock left her snatch for the first time since they'd began. She moved him over towards the edge of the bed, right in front of the camera, and then sat herself down on his lap. While she leaned back to press a kiss to his lips, she reached down to align his cock with her cunt again, sliding herself along the shaft once or twice to prepare herself before finally pushing him inside.

The new angle didn't offer much more pleasure than the last, at least for Suzy. She was inexperienced in riding cock, and was slow as a result, though the effort she had to put into their sex seemed to make the resulting shivers of pleasure even more intense. It seemed as if Tod could reach even further within her, his pre-teen sized cock leaking precum against her inner walls. "How close are you?" she asked him, breathlessly.

"A... About to..." he mumbled, and that was all he said before his cock began to twitch inside her. Despite the size, she felt every movement, and when the cum began to blast off inside her, it reached places she hadn't been able to feel before. The hot, sticky substance slid along her inner walls, and she was sure that some of it had been pumped straight into her cervix. Her third orgasm washed over her, far weaker than the other two, but it was just as well, because she had something that she needed to do anyway. With how much cum there was swishing around inside her, caking every inch of her womb, she had no doubt that she would end up pregnant: in her mind, she envisioned her brother's sperm surrounding her egg, wiggling forward with the intent to impregnate her.

Shifting from her brother's lap, she laid down on the bed beside him, lifting her hips to ensure that as much of his seed as possible slipped straight into her womb. Having only a passing knowledge in what was happening, Tod reached down to his cock and scooped up a bit of cum that had slipped free, before offering it to his sister; she had an interest in the stuff, right?

Suzy couldn't resist the temptation to taste him again. She brought her brother's child-sized hand to her face and then ran her tongue along it, imagining how this must look to the hordes of similarly-minded weirdos watching. Her tongue didn't miss a spot, cleaning up every speck of cum that sat against her brother's digits. She felt like a slut, a true slut... the kind of slut that Kelly had been telling her that she was all this time. She grinned to herself, and slid a hand between her legs to play with her own clit. She brought herself to a fourth orgasm as her brother's load stirred within her, almost assuredly impregnating her. She ran a hand along her own tummy, pondering the idea that she could now be carrying her brother's child. The final twitch of her fourth orgasm had her cunt gushing, and a mixture of her juices and her brother's cum flowed out onto the bed beneath her.

Just then, the door opened up, and their mother walked into the room. In her post-orgasm haze, Suzy wondered vaguely whether they were in trouble, despite their mother giving the go-ahead earlier. In her tired state, feeling entirely wiped out after the pleasure she'd just had, she didn't say anything, only watching as the older woman took her place on top of her brother's lap. Any desire she had to stop their mother, perhaps out of jealousy, didn't come to fruition, and she instead collapsed back against the bed, falling unconscious.

Sam wrapped her arms around her son's neck, leaning down to kiss his lips. Her body was much bigger than Suzy's, though she didn't feel that much heavier. Though neither the mother nor the son saw it, the chat room tied to the video feed lit up with messages of praise, glad that they were getting a little extra for their money. Seeing a son fuck his own mother was something special, but seeing it happen right after the boy had fucked his own sister was truly rare, even on the darker sides of the internet.

Out of fear for crushing the poor boy, Sam moved from his lap and instead positioned herself on all fours, waving her butt back and forth in front of Tod, hoping that he'd get the right idea. A moment later, he was behind her, pressing his hard-again cock up against her entrance. He seemed to know what he was doing. Having pushed inside her, his own mother, he moved his hands to her waist and settled into a slow rhythm, humping back and forth. The same high-pitched pleasured noises left him, bringing a smile to his mother lips. Unbeknownst to him and to Suzy, their mother had taken some of the drugs that Suzy had been using — if Tod came inside her, she'd get pregnant, too. It was selfish of her, but the temptation was simply too much to pass up. How could she take such a perfect, tiny cock inside her and not want to get pregnant from it?

She pushed back against her son with every thrust, leaning forward a little to lay her hands across the other side of Suzy's legs. With her unconscious daughter beneath her, seed leaking from her used twat, there was only one thing that Sam could think to do: she leaned down, nuzzled her head between her daughter's legs, and began to lap up the mess that they'd made. It wasn't the first time that she'd cleaned up after her daughter, and it probably wouldn't be the last; she only wished that her daughter could have been awake to see it.

As her son took her from behind, she moved Suzy's unconscious form so that her daughter laid directly in front of her, back propped up against the headboard behind her. She returned her mouth to her daughter's snatch, though the well of cum had long since run dry; she had a different goal now, she wanted to bring both her son and her daughter to orgasm at the same time. Without knowing that the camera was running, she had no way of knowing that their actions were being broadcast to hundreds of people around the globe; she usually tried to reserve her sluttiness for behind closed doors. People usually assumed that the reason she was a single mother of two was because she was married to her work. None of them could have ever guessed that it was because she had a lust for young cock.

A loud slapping sound reverberated throughout the room each time she pushed back against her son, with him pushing forward just as hard. Pleasure rose within the both of them, and a particularly loud moan from Sam had Suzy beginning to stir. She opened her eyes slowly, and then they widened.

"Mom? What are you doing?" she asked, though she didn't try to move herself away.

"What does it look like?" Sam asked, grinning up at her daughter.

"It looks like you're... ohhh..." Trailing off as her mother began to lap at her clit, Suzy moved her hand down to hold Sam's head in place, eyes shutting as her lower body twitched, her clit proving sensitive. "M-Mom... This is so weird..."

"No weirder than everything else you've been doing," Sam replied, and Suzy had to admit that her mother had her there. She wasn't sure how she felt about being eaten out by her own mother; she didn't think she was attracted to girls, and yet having their mother trapped between herself and her brother while Tod pounded away at her, turning her into a moaning mess each time her orgasm came... it felt natural. It felt right. It felt like the logical next step in the depravity that the family had found themselves in.

Suzy glanced over at the camera, grinning to herself as she noticed that it was still rolling. She tightened her grip on the back of her mother's head and began to grind against her face, leaning her head back against the headboard. Keeping her eyes open, she gazed at Tod, partly wishing that she was the one being fucked by him but glad that she got to lock eyes with him at a time like this. As he stared back, he gave his sister a warm smile, unaware that this entire scenario would likely cripple him mentally for years to come. All hopes of having a normal relationship had been thrown out of the window, albeit unintentionally. To Suzy, it seemed like she was doing him a favour, and their mother was far too gone to be trusted with the fragile psyche of a child.

And yet watching them, you would have no idea of the scenario's bleakness. They looked like they were having fun, smiling at each other, moaning their way through the experience. The mother and daughter came multiple times, hand in hand. Sam ate her daughter's pussy with increased ferocity each time her own orgasms demanded attention, relieving herself of the excess adrenaline by trying to push her tongue as deep into her daughter's snatch as she could. Each of Suzy's orgasms was punctuated by her thrusting against her mother's face.

Her last orgasm, the last one before Tod reached his own, had the siblings reaching out to hold hands with each other, across the length of their mother's back. Suzy even leaned forward, pulling Tod towards her to press a kiss to his lips, and then he couldn't hold on any longer. He hit his orgasm, thrust forward deep into his mother, and gave his sister a deeper kiss. Suzy glanced over at the camera again, hoping that the ones on the other side liked what they saw.

Sam let out a loud moan, her eyes opening wide. They rolled back somewhat as her womb was filled with the seed of her own child, his sperm rushing to attack her ovulating egg. She could almost feel herself getting knocked up, reaching back to pull her son close. His seed just kept coming, filling her more and more; she had more room to work with than Suzy had, but against all odds it seemed like Tod's third load was bigger than his second one had been. As he pulled out of his mother, wiping sweat from his forehead, Suzy moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his body. She hugged him tightly, pressed a kiss to his temple, and then leaned down to tend to his cock.

She licked her mother's juices from him without hesitation, not put off at all by the taste of another woman, nor the fact that said woman was her mother. She truly was a slut for her brother's cock, in just about whatever way she could be, without limitation. Slipping the entire length into her mouth, she cleaned him thoroughly, making sure that there wasn't even a speck of juices or cum or sweat left on him, and then pulled back. She glanced over at her mother's pussy; she wasn't sure how she felt about eating out her own mother, she didn't exactly see herself as bisexual, but the temptation of her brother's cum was too much to resist.

Wordlessly, she leaned forward, and captured her mother's entrance against her parted lips. She slurped and sucked at the cum, swallowing it down mouthful after mouthful, all while Tod watched from on high, leaning back against the wall behind him. His feelings were mixed. His mother and sister were both acting really... 'slutty'? Was that the word? Right there in front of him. Something changed within him as he watched. He didn't see them as his sassy but distant older sister and caring mother anymore, they were the girls who pleasured him when he wanted to be pleasured. Silent, he got up and headed over to the shower, a changed boy. Other boys his age might have been interested in cars, or the kind of superficial women who underwent hours of photoshopping and always wore bikinis, but he was into real women.

As Sam recovered, she pulled herself up from the bed and away from her daughter's mouth, wrapping an arm around her kin before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad we got to experience this," she told Suzy, before getting up to leave. Suzy spent a moment in silence, and then looked over at the camera, winked, then reached over to turn it off.

Totally spent, she napped for the next three hours, before finally getting up just as the sun was setting. She reached over to grab her phone, and read a message from Kelly that congratulated her on showing her true self. She held the phone against her chest, and nodded, looking up at her ceiling. The person who had been on camera was who she really was; a slut with a lust for little boys. Perhaps this desire went further than her little brother. Perhaps she felt that way about all boys visibly younger than her... but those were thoughts for another day.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have my brother's kid," she mumbled to herself, placing her phone on the desk beside her. Her hand traced across her stomach. All hopes of a normal life were gone, along with any chance she had to return to normalcy. She was stuck now, though she couldn't have been happier with where she was stuck. She had a mother who was open about her feelings and sexuality with her, a brother who had both impregnated her and, from the look he'd given her towards the end, understood who she really was now, and on top of all of that she would soon have a baby to give birth to and raise.

Life was good. Who needed normalcy when she had the love and support of those around her? People who would say that what she was doing was wrong clearly just didn't understand how it felt to be her. How could they? Things such as pleasure and perfection were subjective. It wasn't her fault that she liked what she did. Time would tell whether her choices had been worth it, but regardless of the outcome she had no regrets, and she didn't feel bad about what she'd done.

Society be damned, she loved what she loved.


End file.
